earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie MacKay
History Background Ellie's mother was a descendant of a royal bloodline from the infernal realm of Melothm. Allison Ritter's infernal powers triggered when she was ten. The resulting fire killed her family and put Allison into such a state of shock that she blocked out the memory of being the source of the fire and thus lost access to her power. A few years later, Allison met Sam and the two bonded over their mutual loss of their parents (Sam's having died in a car accident). Their relationship evolved and as things happen, they were soon married. Elissa MacKay: 1999 - 2012 Ellie had a pretty good childhood, the youngest of three children. When Ellie was thirteen, her brother Max began using a drug called Purgatory. Max was hit hard by the drug, quickly descending into a mad spiral of decline. Desperate for more, Max continued to do more horrific things to guarantee each hit. When he was asked to kill his family, he did not even flinch. 2012 Ellie was spared the night of Max's rampage, thanks to Allison rediscovering her infernal gifts in defense of her children and the intervention of Flagerethon, an imp from Hell dispatched to Earth long ago to watch over the descendants of this bloodline. In the struggle, the MacKay family house was burned down and Allison sacrificed herself to let Ellie live. Max fled, assuming Ellie had died int he fires with the rest, but she was only wounded. Once she was safe, Flag taught Ellie to tap into her abilities to heal herself and him using the fire. In the aftermath of all this, Ellie convinced Flag to help her bring her bother to justice. With Flag training Ellie to hone her powers along the way, the two spent the next few months hunting down a pack of demons and their thralls connected to the distribution of the drug Purgatory in an effort to find where Max may be hiding. Oh, I suppose I should make it clear that demons and devils are different. The difference is subtle to humans, but not to them. Several demons were exorcised, but still Ellie and Flag had little to show for it. Still, they got a little too confident in their ability as demon-slayers (or just got desperate) and went after an archdemon they weren't ready for, ambushing him as he left a local diner. Ellie and her imp bit off way more than they could chew. That might have been the end of them if it were not for the intervention of a very awesome diner waitress who just happened to have heard a scream and came to investigate, and her just also happened to have some kick-ass electrokinetic abilities she was just dying to test out. Anyway, this very heroic waitress used said badassery to deliver a high-voltage blast to the archdemon's fang-filled mouth and sent him reeling and running away. That's when the waitress, who was also a wannabe journalist, recognized Ellie as the missing girl from the newspaper. Then this waitress saw Flag...and fainted. Immolation: 2013 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Powers * Artifact: Ellie has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Pyrokinesis: Ellie has the psionic ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. ** Combustion: Ellie can increase the agitations of atoms and molecules of highly flammable objects and substances to cause them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that she can transform into proper fire and flames. ** Pyrogenesis: By drawing energy from her aura and the ambient Odic Field, Ellie can seemingly create fire from nothing. The fire usually appears in her hands or appears as though bursting from her pores. ** Fire Weapons: Ellie can shape fire under her control into weaponry used for attacks, whether projected or used as a close-range weapon. The types of simple weapons and attacks she can form in this manner is really only limited to her imagination. ** Negation: Ellie can negate fire by absorbing it into her aura or moving it away from flammable material, dispelling it by depriving it of its fuel source. ** Surfing: Through a specialized technique where Ellie 'rides' a stream of fire, she can 'surf' through the sky and her environment at rapid speeds. By shaping it into a pillar, slide or something similar and riding it, Ellie can move about both horizontally and vertically through her environment and by causes the fire below her to burst, she can launch herself in a fire assisted leap. While her maximum speed is more or less equal to terminal velocity while descending, limited by gravity, her speed of ascension and lateral movement is usually around 350 MPH, more her reflexes warrant that she usually maintains a more comfortable cruising speed around 80 to 100 MPH. Abilities * Arts: Ellie is skilled in a variety of styles of dance, singing, guitar (both acoustic & electric). * Athletics: Ellie is a skilled traceusse of parkour and practices freerunning to a noteworthy degree. * Martial Arts: Ellie has proficiency with Boxing & Budo Taijutsu. * Medicine: Ellie has EMT/paramedic level medical knowledge and emergency medical application techniques. * Multilingualism: Ellie has conversational fluency in German & French, and passing knowledge of Latin & Gaelic. * Weaponry: Ellie has developed proficiency with various weapons, including swords, knives, whips, lariats, ring-blades, and staves. Paraphernalia * Immolation Armor: Angie Aimes has developed Ellie's cutting edge weaponry and armor using alien, human, and Infernal tech. ** Nanite Construction: The armor is comprised of a localized nanobot colony that are more or less self-repairing. This unique construction allows the armor to autonomously equip itself within a matter of seconds, forming over Ellie's body and returning to the shape of seemingly mundane objects in not in use. ** Power Source: The nanites are powered by feeding off Ellie's personal psychic energy or even drawing ambient Odic energy from the environment. When drawing from her personal aura, Ellie's psychic powers are a bit dulled in potency but the nanites' power supply matches Ellie's own endurance. In an emergency, when her aura is drained or she needs to use her powers to full potency, the power source can be shifted to the ambient Odic field but the conversion process is taxing on the nanites, causing rapid degradation in a matter of minutes. ** Durability: The nanites which comprise the armor are made from an extremely durable synthesized alloy that are able to join together to create a cohesive strength which allows the armor to withstand several blows from Class V strength opponents without being immediately compromised. ** Nanite Construction: Ellie's armor is able to withstand up to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit/1650 degrees Celsius on its own, but when powered by Ellie's own personal aura, the armor seems to be immune to any temperature. ** Optics: Telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, and HUD displays. ** Neural Telematic Transmitter: The armor reads Ellie's brainwaves and reacts as an extension of her body. ** Micro-Computer/Communications: The integrated collective memory banks of the nanites can function as a basic computer and communications systems with functions that include user biometric scanners, -audio/video recorder, signal jammers to avoid detection & eavesdropping, communications suite to the Network and the Sphere, GPS tracking system, USB & AV connectors, voice modulator, and tactile auditory receivers. ** Life Support: The helmet includes a number of life support mechanisms like a rebreather and sensory protection module.Deluxe Oracle File: Elissa MacKay Weaknesses * Extracurricular Activities: Ellie keeps herself especially busier than most vigilantes with choir and lacrosse. Of course, Angie insisted that she have at least two such time-consuming activities to cut her 'vigilante' adventures to a minimum. * Family & Friends: Ellie is especially concerned with the well-being of her friends and family. While I prefer to think of this as a strength, Ellie has shown she is not able to think straight when their safety is put in jeopardy. This is especially true of children she 'not-babysits'. * Self-Esteem: Ellie struggles with being confident in her abilities. She is very dismissive of herself and her accomplishments. * Shy: While her 'Aunt Em' is helping overcome this, if not pressed into being socially active, Ellie would be doomed to the life of a wallflower. * Infernal Energy: Ellie is partially susceptible to anything that affects devils or infernals due to her supernatural heritage. * Water: Not only can Ellie not swim, but if she is submerged or sufficiently drenched in water, she cannot use her pyrokinetic abilities until she dries. * Hot Body: Ellie's personal body temperature varies between 105 and 110 degrees Fahrenheit. * PTSD: Ellie is likely to be triggered if in a burning building which reminds her of the night her parents died. Her brother Max was especially adept at triggering Ellie in this manner and in a burst of rage, Ellie killed him for it. * Magnetism: Ellie's armor is extremely susceptible to magnetic-based attacks. This also includes Electromagnetic Pulses, aka: EMPs. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ellie is a fairly devout Irish Catholic, despite knowing she's going to Hell (Melothm anyway) no matter how good a person she is; this trait was directly influenced by her father, who went to church every Sunday and was a member of the choir. * Three police personnel from Cedar Creek know Ellie's identity (and thus have figured out Angie's). Two are the officers that pulled Ellie out of her family's burning home. The two officers (Robert Williams/Officer Bill and William Roberts/Officer Bob; now detectives) have purposely taken Ellie in a few times for trespassing and criminal mischief when they catch her snooping around dangerous places alone, all in the effort of trying to protect her. Yes, this means she has a juvenile record. * Ellie has a thing about kitchens and bathrooms. She won't use a bathroom that isn't a "public" restroom until she's been to that place several times and she's equally twitchy about kitchens; she also won't go into a fridge or cabinets unless she has been invited or told. * Birthdays are a big deal with both Angie and Ellie. Despite this, Ellie has not had a birthday party since her 12th. * Ellie likes to surprise people with baked goodies whenever she feels like it; she bakes when she's stressed out. * She refers to Angie's parents as Grammy and Pappy and has an awesome relationship with them. * Ellie, despite being completely inept at cooking, is able to make awesome French toast and lasagna. * Her favorite Mel Brooks movies are tied between Blazing Saddles and Dracula Dead & Loving It. * Her favorite song is "Dreams" by Van Halen. A close second, and one she loves to sing & play on guitar, is "Midnight in Montgomery". * Ellie enjoys singing & playing John Denver, Taylor Swift, and Carrie Underwood. Despite the appearance, she has a very eclectic musical taste. * She visits her family's graves on their birthdays and leaves them a cupcake with a candle in it. * Ellie is extremely self-conscious about her eyes, mostly because she was teased as a kid for having "dog eyes." * She isn't as self-conscious about her build, but she does try to bind her chest down with compression bras, probably due to being called "Barbie" constantly after she started developing a more woman-like body. * Ellie has three possessions that she prizes above the others. These are her father's acoustic and electric guitars, which were in storage when the house caught on fire, and a program Angie wrote for her. The acoustic guitar has been in the MacKay family for a few generations. The program was written to help Ellie learn songs; it takes any song file, separates the instruments, and creates sheet music. Any bit of it can then be muted while the rest plays along with showing the sheet music. * Ellie is very talented at designing jewelry and is considering doing that as her career after she graduates. She also wants to be a paramedic. (She has a tendency to give some of the jewelry she's made as Christmas gifts too.) * Ellie has been a 4.0 student since she started high school. * Ellie's favorite place anywhere is actually a waterfall in Melothm near the glacier fields. * She, surprisingly, doesn't know how to speak the Infernal language and has shown very little interest in learning. Flag is typically her translator when needed. * Ellie never learned how to swim. * Because of her internal body temperature, Ellie has issues with dairy products. Sometimes she'll endure the suffering just to have a milkshake though. * She loves orange sherbet. * Ellie and her mother Allison were almost identical. Ellie is also named after Allison's favorite mythological/historical figure, Dido of Carthage, who was also called Elissa. * Ellie and Senael have a surprisingly good relationship. He dotes on her and openly considers her to be the culmination of his legacy. In addition to this, he has revealed that Ellie hasn't even come close to reaching her full potential yet. * The Cedar Creek villainess (and recent addition to Arkham) Pyrohowl has a creepy obsession with Ellie in both her civilian and Immolation forms. This has been ongoing since she was about 13, but has become more romantic and lustful recently. She knows Ellie's identity and is somehow able to keep accurate tabs on her. She sends her letters at least once a week when her privileges aren't revoked. * She also has the sword Senael used during the Blood Wars, which is inscribed with characters that translate to 'Saraqael', and will summon itself to her side with either a mental command or invocation of the name Saraqael. * Ellie has a surprisingly good ability to guess people's PINs and passwords. * Will sometimes talk to a small plant in her bedroom while she's watering it, usually as a way of venting her frustrations over "boy problems". The plant was given to her by Angie as a lesson on responsibility. Angie is truly impressed it hasn't withered up and died yet. * Due to the influence of her "Aunt Em", Ellie has been getting a nasty habit of flirting with boys when in lines at restaurants to see if she can get them to buy her food or soda. * Find socks uncomfortable and avoids wearing them. If forced to wear socks, she gets a really nasty foot odor that smells of sulfur. * Takes at least one selfie everyday, right before heading out the door to go to school or start her day. Since Flag is usually photobombing them, she does not share these ones on social media - instead, she'll send those ones to her pals in the Titans. * Has a huuuuuuge crush on Connor Hawke. * Has a collection of men's cologne and deodorant she keeps on the dresser in her bedroom. Apparently she is trying to find a scent similar to the cologne her father had. * Has a nasty compulsion to pick scabs, even if they're not her own. * While she hates nail polish, she loves painting other people's toenails. She has a standing appointment for Thursday evenings to give her "Aunt Em" a pedicure. * When angry, Ellie tends to throw small things - like staplers, spoons, car keys, and even Flag sometimes. Notes * Elissa MacKay is an original character created by amethystangel228. * Amethyst explains changes she made to the character: Ellie was originally a ginger metahuman pyrokinetic with blue eyes; I later gave that description to the villain Pyrohowl. Ellie's appearance change was because I made her an infernal and Senael is an albino, so I wanted that reflected in his descendants. I chose the brown/blue heterochromia because of a young lady I worked with who had it and I thought it was beautiful. In her initial background, before the introduction of Angie into her story, Ellie actually died with her family and was resurrected by Senael; she also lived on the streets after running away from the children's home because she didn't want to leave Cedar Creek without revenge and she was due to be put into foster care. Links and References * Appearances of Ellie MacKay * Character Gallery: Ellie MacKay Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Titans Members Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Hybrid Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Devils Category:The Risers Members